Paradox
by del-kaidin
Summary: What if Souta began to develop a Kazanna? What if Naraku was not defeated in the past? Can the gang correct the events of the past and what will change in the present if they do?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Kaiya laughed as Hideki tossed a giggling four-year-old Kagome into the air, only to catch her and swing the happy child in a circle. At the gurgle beside her, she turned to focus her attention on the newest addition to their happy family, six-month-old Souta. A slight breeze grew in strength and Kaiya looked over to see Hideki had put Kagome down, and was pushing the girl towards her with his left hand.

"Remember," he yelled above the howling winds centering on his right hand. "Kagome must go through the well."

"Hideki!" Kaiya screamed taking a few steps towards him.

"NO! Get the children away from here." He yelled as the howling winds grew in volume and strength.

Kaiya grabbed Kagome's hand, picked up Souta's carrier and ran.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Kaiya brushed back a tear as she watched from the kitchen window as Souta called his sister over to the well house. Was today the day the girl would fall through the well and would their lives change when the quest the fifteen year old was about to embark on was completed? Moments later, Souta ran from the well house screaming about a monster pulling Kagome into the well. It had begun.


	2. Chapter 1 Return Home

Chapter 1

Kagome walked through the forest on her way to the well. Behind her Inuyasha continued his usual tirade on why she couldn't leave. She didn't listen; she'd heard all his arguments before. _It would be nice_, she thought, _if for once he'd say something new_. She knew that wouldn't happen, after two years with no change there was not likely to be anything she hadn't heard before. She made a turn and the well came into view. She continued towards the well and stopped at it. She shifted the gigantic almost empty yellow backpack to the other shoulder and turned to face the still fussing hanyou.

"Inuyasha," she said calmly. "Today is Souta's thirteenth birthday and I plan on attending my little brother's party. I'll be back in the morning." Kagome looked at the clawed hand encircling her arm; the grip was firm yet gentle. Just enough force to hold her there. Since the one time Inuyasha had grasped her arm tightly then seen the bruise the next day, he had never used any of his considerable strength to hold. He was always extremely careful. As she jerked her arm away, he released his hold to prevent her being injured by his claws.

"Kagome, Naraku is out there and you know he's hunting shards." He argued, trying another old point.

"Have you ever wondered why Naraku is after the same shards as us?" She questioned. "He always steals shards from us or gets them after we arrive where they are. Did you ever consider that we might be leading him to them? That if I'm not here to find them he can't find them." She bit back the smile at his puzzled expression. "Now, I'm going to Souta's birthday party and I'll be back in the morning."

"You promise?" He growled.

She dropped the yellow monstrosity and took his face in her hands then threaded her fingers through his hair and he lowered his head. "I promised I would be by your side as long as you want me there. Do you still want me there?"

"That's a stupid question," he groused.

"Then I'll be back in the morning." She removed her hands and climbed up on the lip of the well. "Unless you want to come with me?"

"Keh."

"I'll take that as a no," she chuckled. "Ok I'll see you in…"

"Kagome."

"What now Inuyasha," she sighed.

"You're forgetting your pack," Inuyasha told her holding up the backpack.

"Thank you," she said as she took the pack from him.

"Keh, just don't forget the ninja food," he snorted folding his arms in the sleeves of his hiori. "Or bandages."

"I won't. See you in the morning." She turned and jumped into the well.

When she'd first jumped through the well, fear had kept her from realizing the wonder of it. Sometimes she was in such a hurry that wonder was forgotten as well, but times like this she could enjoy it. The rush as gravity pushed her down until the magic took hold catching her, slowing her fall until she was weightless to float through time surrounded in the brilliant comforting blues of the magic. As suddenly as the trip began it ended, depositing her gently at the bottom of the well. The only bad thing was having to climb back up lugging the yellow monstrosity.

At the bottom of the well, she thought for a moment on Inuyasha allowing her such a physical demonstration of her feelings. Inuyasha's usual gruff personality prevented such displays and she treasured each one for the gift they were.

The backpack was shouldered and she climbed the ladder up into the modern world. After two years hunting jewel shards in the past, the modern world was becoming more jarring each time she returned. The last time she'd been home all that her friends could talk about was the latest movie, the newest technology and their latest boyfriend. When they discussed technology Kagome found herself lost and nodding as if she understood.

A short trip across the courtyard of the shrine, past the few tourists that were taking pictures and she entered the house she'd grown up in. Shoes were kicked off and placed in the cubbyhole that more often than not was empty. The backpack was carted into the kitchen and placed at the end of the table in the kitchen. Souta's cake on the table decorated with what must be an anime character and thirteen candles sat in the center of the table.

"Welcome home, Kagome," Kaiya greeted coming into the kitchen from the den area. "You're early; I didn't expect you till moments before the party."

"I thought I'd help you set up."

"No need, I just finished," Kaiya told her, then moved to sit at the table. "How are things going with the quest?"

Kagome sank into a chair across from her mother, "Same as always. Spend weeks hunting shards and fighting youkai. The shards are getting harder and harder to find."

"Have you had to fight Naraku?"

"Not lately. Mostly it's been his incarnations. He's created new ones… again. I almost miss Kagura." At her mother's questioning look she explained, "Kagura always seemed to not enjoy the jobs Naraku sent her on but there was some reason she had to do them. Sometimes she actually helped us. She would lead us to Naraku or give us a hint that would save us."

Kaiya nodded, "What about your friends? Inuyasha, Shippou, Miroku, Sango and Kaede, how are all of them?"

"Kaede is getting older. The winter was very hard on her. That reminds me, I need to pick up some more of those heating pad things. She said they really helped her joint pains. Shippou is getting taller and he's outgrowing coloring books and crayons. He still enjoys drawing, so I thought I'd get him a sketchbook and some charcoal pencils. Sango and Miroku are so cute. They are very committed to each other; of course Miroku is still Miroku." Kagome stopped and took a breath, "Inuyasha is still gruff, but he's growing up. He's less likely to charge in without thinking now. In fact, last time we ran into Sesshomaru he actually talked to his brother instead of screaming insults."

"Sounds like everyone is doing well."

"Yeah. So how is everything here?"

"I turned in your assignments last week and got your new ones. They are due in three weeks and when you turn those in you'll have to go into the councilor's office and take the test on the material." Kaiya stretched. "Souta's voice started cracking the other day and he's had another growth spurt and is as tall as you were at fifteen."

"I can't wait to see him. Guess I won't be able to call him a little twerp much longer," Kagome laughed.

"I don't think so."

"I'm home," Souta's voice floated into the kitchen and Kagome bit back a laugh as his voice cracked.

"We're in here," Kaiya called.

"We?" Souta asked walking into the kitchen. "Sis! Is Inuyasha with you?"

"No," Kagome answered as she stood and gave her brother a hug. "Wow! Mom wasn't kidding you have shot up. Soon you'll be as tall as Inuyasha."

"Souta! What is that on your hand?" Kaiya stood up quickly. The chair screeching as it was pushed back. She came over and grabbed his right hand, examining the bandage.

"It's nothing," Souta told her, snatching his hand away. "Just a little sore in my palm."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Her mother's uncharacteristic outburst over a tiny sore in Souta's hand startled Kagome. She watched in shock as her mother ripped off the bandage and examined the small wound then rushed to the storage building. The two teens looked at each other exchanging similar looks of shock and confusion.

"What was that about?" Souta asked.

"Don't look at me. I have no idea."

Before she could continue, her mother entered the house a glove held in her hand. Even from a distance, Kagome could see the aura of magic seeping from the glove. She watched as her mother slipped the fingerless glove onto her brother's injured hand and warned him not to take it off. "Mama, that glove has a magical aura."

"I know dear. It's just a healing spell," her mother explained, once again calm.

"Who put…"

"I did. I was trained as a miko, dear. I'm nowhere near as strong as you are, but I suppose a worried mother's magic equals yours." She moved around Souta and began putting away the teacups. "You two should get ready for the party."

Footsteps on the roof of Kaede's hut awoke Miroku, with a sly smile the monk realized that the sun was rising and Inuyasha was going to await Kagome's return. By long tradition, none of the group accompanied him on these journeys to the well, allowing the couple precious moments free of danger or company. He rolled to his side, hoping for a few more hours of sleep but the hanyou's pacing denied him that pleasure. He glared as the seemingly heavy footfalls crossed above his resting place again. Punishment was in order. It didn't take long for him to decide the punishment, though he did feel a brief pang of remorse that Kagome would also suffer in Inuyasha's penalty for annoying him. He rose, pausing to stoke the fire and place a couple logs on the red-hot coals to ward off the early morning chill, grabbed his shakujo from its resting spot next to the door before exiting the hut as Inuyasha landed in front of him.

"Oi monk, where do you think you're going?"

Miroku smiled innocently, "I have decided to accompany you to greet Kagome-sama on her return." He watched as Inuyasha's eyes narrowed but before the hanyou could give voice to the words he obviously wanted to spout, he continued. "Your pacing on the roof awakened me and..." A growl cut him off.

"The fuck you are monk. Why don't you go find Sango and have her hit you with Hiraikotsu to knock your brains back into your head."

"As tempting as spending the morning with my dear Sango, she is sleeping. It would be inconsiderate of me to awaken her merely to humor your temper. Besides, I find that I do not spend enough time together with you and Kagome-sama." Miroku bit back the grin that threatened to spread across his face as Inuyasha obviously fought the desire to do him bodily harm. "I am intrigued by her time."

"Then talk to her when we get back to the village," Inuyasha continued in the same growling voice as before.

Miroku didn't answer, he just started down the path the rings of his shakujo jingling each time the end touched the ground. "It is such a beautiful morning for a walk. Don't you agree Inuyasha?"

"Keh," the hanyou snorted coming to walk beside him.

Miroku chanced a sidelong glance at his victim, though he need not have worried. Inuyasha marched deliberately at his side, eyes front and hands thrust into the arms of his jacket. "Is something troubling you, Inuyasha?"

"You."

"Me?" Miroku feigned innocence, knowing that his presence was upsetting his friend.

"You. Going after a shard and your eyes don't crack open until the sun has burned more daylight than possible."

"Ah, but then I didn't have someone pacing across the roof of the hut I was sleeping in since the sun peeked above the horizon." He continued towards the well, ignoring the desire to shift his shoulders at the death glare he knew was being sent his way.

Soon enough the two were at the clearing where the well resided and Miroku lowered himself to sit with his back leaning against the well. "Tell me about Kagome's time while we wait." He watched as Inuyasha plopped on the ground in an almost boneless way. He easily read the frustration in the other's face and rethought his decision to stay with the pair until they had returned to the village. The frustration his friend was experiencing thinking he'd have no time alone with the miko, was enough punishment.

"What more is there to tell, monk. You've heard it all." Inuyasha groused, "Her time is filled with smelly machines. All this," he indicated the forest with a wave of a hand. "Is gone, the well is in a little shed at one corner of the shrine she lives at." He looked around and nodded, "This well is on one side of the shrine, the Goshinboku in the middle and where the temple is on the other. There are no trees but the Goshinboku and the shrine is surrounded by buildings some as higher than a tree."

Miroku smiled sadly and agreed, "It is sad that this forest is lost. But, without its loss Kagome-sama would not be who she is. You have changed my friend."

"What do you mean monk?"

"You are calmer, more thoughtful, less apt to attack or growl before thinking."

Inuyasha rose to his haunches, "What do you mean by that monk?"

"No, Inuyasha. You misunderstand me. The change is a good thing. It makes you a better warrior and a better traveling companion."

"I agree." Kagome agreed climbing from the well, "Miroku could you…" she held up the refilled backpack.

"Certainly Kagome-sama," he agreed, reaching for the backpack only to have it snatched away by Inuyasha. Both humans sighed as Miroku assisted her out of the well. "How was your trip home?"

"Oh fine but there was something I need to tell you two."

"What?" Inuyasha asked his ears twitching.

"We have to… we have to… we can't… arg I can't remember what I wanted to tell you." She rubbed at her temples trying to bring the wayward thought forward again.

"You will remember if it is important, Kagome-sama," Miroku reassured, patting her shoulder. "How was your brother's party?"

"Oh it was fun, I guess. A group of thirteen year old boys trying to figure out if they are too old to play games or not. I remember!" Kagome exclaimed, her smile growing. "Souta came home yesterday with a little sore on his right palm and Mama freaked, she even put a healing glove on it. I was actually impressed by the amount of power she put in it."

"Your mother put a charm on a glove? I believed you were the only one from your time capable of such."

"I thought so too, but apparently she can." The young miko shrugged, "I just wonder why Mama got so panicky about the little sore in Souta's palm."

"Your brother just turned thirteen?" Miroku asked his mind racing.

"Yes, his voice started cracking last night it was so funny."

'Was it possible?' Miroku wondered.

"Come on you two. Kaede has breakfast waiting." Inuyasha growled.

"Oh good I'm starving." At the two puzzled glances, "Mama wasn't awake when I left, so I haven't eaten either." She started down the path, Inuyasha at her side. "Coming Miroku?"

"You two go ahead, I think I will stay and do my morning meditations here." Miroku acknowledged Inuyasha's nod of thanks with a barely perceptible nod of his own.

After the pair left the clearing, he sat again with the well at his back and pondered all that Kagome had and had not said. He remembered the beginning of the Kazanna in his own palm, nothing more than a small sore that formed in his palm on his own thirteenth birthday. Again, he wondered, "Is it possible?"


End file.
